We're Cousins
by Max Smith
Summary: Never in his life did he think it was possible: to hate the cruel fates even more! He lost his mother, he had an abusive father, he was bullied at Hogwarts, he had no friends...and his cousin was a Marauder!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter One: Another Chance**

_Pain, there was nothing but pain. Everywhere he went. Everywhere he ran; pain greeted him. It turned into a fog, forming hands, reaching out to grab him. He tried to punch them away, but as the foggy, ghostly, dark hands where swiped away, they formed into smaller hands. There where to many, he could not stop them all. They attacked him: punching, slapping, and scratching. He could do nothing, nothing but scream._

The nurse with blond hair and hazel eyes let out a sigh of relief, as she looked down at her now sleeping patient. Just a few minutes ago, he had woken up, lashing about, screaming, and his black eyes unfocused. She had run to him-to keep his arms down in order to prevent the young boy from harming himself-but she found herself suddenly thrown back, by his arms. Having no choice and worrying for the safety of her patient, whose face was now red, the nurse called 2 more nurses, and as they held him down she injected a shot into his arm. Now he lay asleep, oblivious to the world around him. "He should be out for a few hours" said the blond nurse to the other two, who nodded their head. "I sure wish we could know what spooked him" spoke the blond nurse. "But" began one of the two nurses "what do we tell the old man in the strange purple robes…about what just happened…" she looked over her shoulder, as if checking to make sure that no one was listening "…he was outside the room when we ran in, he surely would have stepped in if we didn't tell him to wait." The blond nurse gnawed her bottom lip "the truth." The second nurse of the two snapped her head up "you can't be serious! Natile! Look at the old man! He looks insane with that purple robe and strange hat! It's as if he thinks he's some almighty wizard with that long beard and strange glasses! He refuses to tell us what happened to the boy, only that his guardian was an abusive man and that once the boy woke up he was to be taken to his aunt and uncle to fully recover! Nothing more! He didn't even tell us how the boy winded up unconscious, and why he's so injured! It's like as if he can make his own rules! I don't trust his decisions! We should keep the boy away from him, that Albus Dumby-what's his name!"

The first nurse snorted "good luck with that, insane or not, he has the papers and forms that declare the right for Mr. Severus Snape to move in with his relatives, since his aunt is related to him by blood." The blond nurse, Natile, sighed "Camellia, at least the doctor knows where Mr. Snape is going and he'll be having regular checkups once a month, so if there's anything amiss, we'll know right away." The second of the two nurses, Camellia, sighed, running a hand through her short brown hair "okay…have the relatives been informed?" Natile nodded her head, and she looked up at the clock in the room "they should have arrived right now."

Doctor Woods sat behind her desk, signing the remain of the paper works, before the new guardians of Severus Snape arrived, she had just signed the last paper when a knock came from her door. "Come in" said Doctor Woods, and she stood up as three people entered. She smiled, from the picture that was given to her by Albus Dumble-er something, she knew right away that these where the guardians, the women before her was no doubt Tobias Snape's sister. Doctor Wood extended out her hand " Doctor Woods. You must be Hope Lupin, and you must be Lyall Lupin, and your Remus Lupin? A pleasure to meet you, if you could all have a seat, we could discuss about the arrangements."

As the doctor said their names, she shook hands with each one of them, as if signing away a deal.

**Please Review. **

**What do you think so far? **


	2. Wake Up

_12:19AM, 7/23/2014_

_^-^ he he, a reader told me I had messed up in some places, so I fixed them, sorry about that guys! And thank your readers! I appreciate your feedbacks! Reviews are what keep me going!_

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**Oh, and just to clear any confusions, Severus is 15, so he'll be heading onto his 5th year to Hogwarts, and friends with Lily Evans. I'm not sure but I think this is the year where he figures out that Remus is a werewolf, and calls Evans mudblood. I might be wrong, correct me if that's the case, because I plan to make those events happen…though in Severus's perspective, so this story is mostly Severus centric.**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2: Wake Up**

The place felt so warm, so soft, he wanted to just lie there forever, where ever he was. This wasn't his old, hard bed at home, where he had to curl up in an uncomfortable position because his bed was too small. No, maybe he was in heaven, maybe somehow his bad luck left him and give him what he always wanted: to escape his abusive father. The bed was soft, just like the pillow, and the blanket was so warm and comfortable. There was no doubt about it, he was in heaven. _How, you weren't the one that died?_ Came the dark voice in his head. _Mum!_ Yes now he remembered, but it was vague-not that he was complaining about how much he remembered, he wanted to forget, but the memories came. His mum had gotten a raise at work, and out of joy-if you could it that- Tobias Snape had taken the money and headed off to gamble. For him and his mum it was a good thing, since they didn't have to see the elder Snape till late at night, they could spend time together, nothing fancy, just curling up on the couch as his mum told him stories or sang to him. It was such a special moment that they were surprised when Tobias came home early, raging drunk, apparently he had lost all the money in his first gamble, and went to blame it on Eileen Snape and her son. He blamed his wife because it was her money and she might have used her weird magic to curse them, and he blamed Severus…well, because he always blamed things on Severus, even if it made sense or not, and plus he was a freak. So he had come and started beating his wife, and Severus had tried to interfere, but his father was so drunk-more than usual-and so angry, that he easily threw Severus back, and kept on hitting, until Eileen Snape lied on the floor in a pool of blood, never to rise again. Severus remembered that he had gone into some shock, taking his mother's hand, and stroking her hair, sobbing for her to wake up, but deep down he knew she wouldn't…she was gone. He had been so shocked, that he didn't notice Tobias Snape advancing on him until his shadow fell over him, Severus turned around, he had been sad, confused, and angry, that he lost control of his magic, and Tobias was sent flying right out the window…and that was all he remembered.

_Oh mum, please come back, at least come and take me with you, please._ Severus curled up on his side "Mum" he whispered. "Child." Severus started, immediately opening his eyes and sat up, noticing none other than Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to him. "Headmaster?" Albus Dumbledore smiled "yes child, how are you feeling?"

Severus looked at the man who perhaps didn't mind having a freak like him for company. Severus went straight to the point "confused, where's mum?" Dumbledore sighed and shook his head and Severus felt his heart drop to his feet. "Mum "he whispered. "Child, I know you don't want to relive the event, but I need you to tell me what your father did to you and your mother" said Dumbledore. "My father!? Is he here!?" panic filled the young Slythrien, if his father was here…well, he was doomed! Seeing that the Slythrien was retreating into a shell, the Headmaster grabbed his hands-ignoring the sudden flinch-and said in a gentle and reassuring voice "no Severus, he's not here, he's at the ministry, he's going to court, you don't have to come, but you need to tell me what happened, so I can tell the court, I'm speaking for you. Severus child, can you hear me?" Severus nodded his head, calming down a bit. "Good, then tell me. Its okay child, I'm right here and nobody will hurt you." So Severus began his tale, of his father coming home, going off to who knows where, and coming back home, he told Dumbledore of what he did to his mother, and about the accidental magic.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he took in Severus story. "Sir?" The Headmaster looked up at the young boy, who sat on the hospital wing, one side of his hair clamped to his face, while the other side ruffled around, his black eyes wide; he wore blue hospital pajamas, too big for the far too skinny boy. "Yes Severus" he knew the question the boy wanted to ask, but he wanted to doge it, now wasn't the time, he needed to rest. "How did you find us?" asked Severus, he lived in Spinners End, a place surrounded by muggles, if anybody would have realized something going on at his home, it surely would be the muggles, not the greatest wizard of all time. Dumbledore smiled grimly "you're magic, since you're an underage wizard, it was notified in the ministry, and lucky you, an aurora was around the area, so he went to tell you about the wizarding rule…and well, he found an ambulance by your house and some police, so he went to the ministry and I got called. We couldn't take you to St. Mutgo's or the muggles would get suspicious of why we were taking you away from the ambulance." Severus nodded his head, his mum was dead, his father at the ministry being charged, but where was he to go after all this. "H-headmaster, where will I stay?" At this the Headmaster brightened "well you see Severus, you'll be staying at your aunts, if I should be correct-which I always am-she should have finished signing your papers now and have became your permanent guardian, she and her husband."

"Aunt?"Severus knew that he and his mum -no, just him now- he was the last living Prince, since when did he have an aunt…wait! _I remember that Father one time said he had a sister_. Dread filled Severus face, his father had a sister, his aunt, surely she would be as bad as him. Seeing the look on Severus face, Dumbledore immediately said "child, you're aunt is nothing like you're father, she is a witch, her husband is a wizard, and they have a son, who's around your age who goes to Hogwarts, and they are very nice people." Severus nodded his head, okay they had magic, magic was good, which meant they wouldn't realize right away he was a freak. "S-sir, you said, they had a boy around my age and goes to Hogwarts, what's his name? Maybe I know him."

"Of course you do! He's a very bright and talented student, I'm sure you know Remus Lupin!" The look on Severus face would have made somebody think that it was the end of the world.

**Harry Potter: Severus Snape's Fifth Year**

"One of my nurses told me that Mr. Snape woke up, if you would like to see him" said Doctor Woods as she walked into the hall, where the Lupins stood, Hope Lupin looked at her husband, and then at the doctor, and nodded her head. "Yes, we would appreciate that" answered Mr. Lupin. "Right this way" said Doctor Woods and she led the Lupins down the halls. Remus Lupin put his hands in his front pockets, he never imagined that he would be related to Severus Snape. It wasn't that he hated him, it was the thought of how Severus would react to know that he was cousins' with a Marauder that worried him. He didn't hate Severus, he was just one of his many classmates, but his friends…they loathed him, and always played numerous pranks on him, well they did and Remus usually sat out, he felt bad for not doing anything, but what if he did, would his friends hate him? He knew he was being silly, but would they tell everybody his secret if he defended Severus? _No_, thought Remus, _before he was another classmate Lupin, but know, you know that he is your cousin, and you have to be there for him…especially after the report the doctor gave you, it makes sense now, why he was so withdrawn, angry, and mean. He's just like you, wearing a mask, but unlike you, he doesn't have great friends who are teaching him the meaning of friendship, it's up to you Remus._ "Where here" said Doctor Woods, she knocked on the door, and allowed the Lupins in, shutting the door behind them. In the room was Albus Dumbledore, Hope, Remus and Lyall Lupin, Doctor Woods, and Severus Snape .But Severus Snape and Remus Lupin only noticed each other.

**Harry Potter: Severus Snape's Fifth Year**

**So? What do you guys think? So far okay?**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **


	3. To Say Yes or To Not Say Yes

**Right, so…really sorry about being late guys…and…well long story short, is that I won't be able to update once a week-like I hoped I could, so I've dicieded once every month. So my next chapter will be up somewhere around November.**

**And another important note, I'd like to thank my beta reader: ****just1cause2im3amazing**

**So round of applause guys!**

**Readers and Writers of FanFiction: -clap for a good few minutes and return back to reading or writing-**

**Now ignore me and go onto chapter 3. Remember….REVIEW!**

**Please.**

**It might make me right faster.**

**Chapter 3: To Say Yes or To Not Say Yes, That Is the Question**

Severus Snape looked at his enemy-no, he couldn't call him an enemy, but what? A cousin-?Was he about to call Remus Lupin his cousin? But…no! He was Remus Lupin! A Marauder! He was friends with his two top enemies.

_Oh, but he knows, _came that little voice, _he knows what happened to your mother, and he knows about your father, and he's going to tell. He's going to tell everybody what a real freak you are. You can't hide that much longer, freak._

"Mr. Snape" came the firm but gentle voice of Dr. Woods "these are Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, your guardians from now on… ?"

Severus eyes where wide, his breath coming out short and quick. He shook his head, hands clutched in his hair "No…No…please…"

"Mr. Snape…Severus" said Dr. Woods, realizing that the boy needed to calm down, "everything is alright, take deep breaths." _What had scared the boy?_ Hope Lupin had said that this was the second time she'd seen her nephew, thought he wouldn't remember ,since, her first visit had been when he was four. Apparently Hope Lupin couldn't visit again, from what she understood, she and her elder brother never saw eye to eye. But that wasn't important now. The boy needed to calm down.

Severus shook his head, it wasn't alright, how could the doctor think that? They'd hate him. He was living with a Marauder, who could do whatever pranks on him and his parents probably wouldn't mind. They'd hurt him! He couldn't breathe and tears where blurring his vision, but he wouldn't cry. No! He wouldn't give his enemy the satisfaction to see him cry! He couldn't! Wouldn't! But he could not breathe, something was blocking his throat. He tried to breath, but the air was barely wheezing its way into his lungs. Tears rolled down his cheeks, they tasted salty- but weren't helping his breathing. He was vaguely aware of voices, but he couldn't make them out. They seemed to echo endlessly, blurs swept around him. He cried and curled up. He wanted it to stop, to be left alone. He couldn't breathe! He shook his head, it was all so confusing, and he couldn't focus on anything. Then he felt arms around him and smelled a scent of chocolate and cinnamon. He focused on the scent, remembering how to breathe- in and out, in and out, in and out- allowing the scent to wash over him.

He then became aware of the room around him.

Dumbledore was standing next to Dr. Woods, who stood in front of him- Severus- with Mr. Lupin standing next to her as well. Mrs. Lupin looked as if she was in the process of sitting down next to him, her hand on the bed and a hand half way out towards him. As for Remus Lupin…he was sitting next to him, his strong arms around him.

Severus pushed himself away from Remus, who released him as Severus wiped away his tears, not daring to make eye contact with anybody. He kept his gaze on his hands that were now in his lap._ Did I just…have a panic attack-? In front of…? No!_ Severus blinked back another wave of tears, what was wrong with him!? He actually wanted Lupin to hug him again so he could cry. _What's wrong with you!? You need to get a grip. You never relied on anybody before-why should that change_? Thought Severus bitterly.

A hand rested on his cheek, Severus flinched but he then looked up and met Mr. Lupin's worried eyes. "Can you breathe child?"Asked Dumbledore as the doctor reached out and took his wrist, measuring his pulse. "Severus." Severus snapped his head towards the voice – Mrs. Lupin, "are you sure you're alright?" He nodded his head. Why where they panicking? He always had these attacks…just not in front of others. Mr. Lupin sat down next to Severus and hugged him, he wanted to pull away, but felt like he couldn't. So, instead, he rested his head on his Uncle's- since when had it become uncle? - Chest and closed his eyes, focusing on the soft soothing heartbeat. "Alright Severus, here you go," said Dr. Woods in a soothing voice as she gave him a glass of water. He drank it all without a second thought. Once the cup was taken from him, he closed his eyes, just wanting everything to stop and slow down.

_**Harry Potter: Severus's Snape's Fifth Year**_

Voices. That's what he woke to. A voice would always wake him up, no matter how quiet a person was. He'd always wake from the voices, whether it was whispering or yelling. And at this moment, the voices were yelling. Great. He wondered what his drunken father was roaring about this time…wait…oh, that's right he was…gone.

Severus opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark, and he was tucked in his hospital bed. Remus Lupin was sitting next to his bed looking at the door-from which the voices where hiding behind.

"What are they yelling about?" asked Severus, his voice nearly caused a heart failure.

"Severus! You surprised me, I thought you were asleep." whispered Remus.

"Well you thought wrong." whispered Severus back with a frown.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Remus.

Severus frown deepened; he sneered."Why would you care?"

"You're my cousin."

"Oh, so you care now, because I'm your cousin."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh that's exactly what you meant- trust me."

"No Severus –"

"And since when is it Severus?"

"Just listen to me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want your pity."

This time, it was Remus' turn to frown. "You think I'm doing this out of _pity_? You think I'm doing it just to make myself feel better?" whispered Remus sharply, angrily, and when Severus didn't respond he continued, "I know what I did was wrong, I should have stopped my friends from picking on you –"

"That you should have!" interrupted Severus in a venomous whisper.

"- and it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Severus eyes widened, and then narrowed. Remus quickly continued, "I know you won't believe me right away, and that's okay, I understand. But I want you to know that I want to make it up to you. Before, you where just a regular classmate, who was picked on, and I was a coward who didn't stop them. Yet now, you're my cousin- always where- and I want to act upon that. I want to be your friend, even if that means losing my other friends. If I lose them, then that means they are small minded people who weren't true friends to begin with."

Remus looked determinedly at him, and Severus gave Remus a piercing looking. "You'll give up your friends- The Marauders- just for a low like Slytherin, like me?"

"You're not low like Slytherin Severus, and yes I will." whispered Remus. Severus gave a smile, a small one, but a smile nevertheless, "you're horrible at speeches, Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I know, some of us aren't good with talking-"

"Whispering", corrected Severus, "we've been whispering this whole time."

Remus chuckled, "Well you're the one who started it."

Severus snorted "as if," he whispered back.

"See we're still doing it," whispered Remus.

"Yes, well, I didn't want the adults to know I woke up, thank you very much." whispered Severus. Remus looked at the door.

"They're arguing about me, aren't they?" asked Severus.

Remus nodded his head and looked at Severus, "Dr. Woods doesn't want you to come home with us-"

"What!?" whispered Severus.

"Let me finish." whispered Remus, when he got no interruption, or conformation that he won't be interrupted again, Remus continued "Where was I? Oh, that's right, Dr. Woods doesn't want you to come home with us because she said it won't be 'environmentally friendly', whatever that means, because the panic attack you had as 'proof', so she said you won't recover quickly and/or healthily so you must remain here or find another nice place to stay."

"What? That's stupid! I might hate you, Lupin, but I don't want to go living with an utter stranger! Do something!" whispered Severus as he sat up like a rocket.

"Nice to know that I'm appreciated," muttered Remus as stood up and headed towards the door. Severus winced when he opened door brought the on slaughter of voices to a louder level. "MUM! DAD! DR. WOODS! SEVERUS SAID HE WANTS TO STAY WITH US, AND IF HE DOESN'T GET WHAT HE WANTS, HE WON'T LISTEN TO ANYBODY!" The yelling stopped.

_I never thought that he'd actually do that, maybe he is sincere about befriending me_… thought Severus, _Is he? Is he really? I want to believe it._

"Severus is up? He heard us? Remus, you should have said something" said Mrs. Lupin as she ran in.

"I believe I just did." mumbled Remus, as he went to stand next to Severus, who was squished into a hug by his Aunt.

"Mr. Snape" said Dr. Woods as she walked in "is it true? Do you wish to stay with your relatives?" Mrs. Lupin was hugging him protectively, glaring at the doctor, as if daring her to try and take her nephew. Severus nodded, he wanted to stay with them, he may be scared, and not know the rulers they'd throw at him, but at least they'd let him return to Hogwarts. If he went with another family, or stayed at the hospital, then he might not return to the wizarding world in a long time or his one true home within Hogwarts.

"Well then, it's settled, Severus will be coming home with us." said Mr. Lupin as he walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder- almost as if he cared. Dr. Woods fidgeted in her spot "Of course, let me go get the girls so they can check Mr. Snape over." and she walked out with a blow of her lab coat.

_**Harry Potter: Severus Snape's Fifth Year**_

Camellia let out a low whistle "I don't believe it. Doctor: 0, Lupins: 1."

They had been around the corner when Dr. Woods and the Lupins had been in a yelling match- the Dumbles guy had left a long while ago- and had heard all that happen.

Natalie rolled her eyes "Let's get going. We have a patient to see." The third nurse snorted in amusement, "Please Natalie, we don't have to check up on the boy, that's Dr. Woods's job, and she was there, but she got mopped badly on the floor to dare face them again."

Natalie shot the third nurse a look "I doubt that's the reason, Christy."

"Oh that kind heart of yours knows nothing about shame, Natalie" said Camellia.

Natalie glared. "Dr. Woods was just upset that her patient did not seem comfortable with going with the Lupins and she wanted the best."

Christy rolled her eyes "Sure, as if. You're just speaking well about the doc because she's the one who writes your pay-check."

Natalie slammed her clipboard on the table "You know what? Fine. Sorry about giving my opinion." She marched out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Natalie actually cared about her patients, and to have somebody say that the doctors only helped for the money actually hurt her heart, along with her pride. How could some doctors be so cruel? But she wasn't going to worry about that now. Now she had a patient to see.

_**Harry Potter: Severus Snape's Fifth Year**_

"All done, you're free to go Mr. Snape." smiled Natalie brightly as she put the stethoscope around her neck.

"Yes, but…uhm…" began Severus.

"Yes, what is it?" said Natalie encouragingly.

"Uhm, I'm not going to go out like this am I?" blushed Severus as he looked down at his hospital clothes.

Natalie giggled "I'd sure hope not, they're too big on you." she then said softly "No Mr. Snape, I believe your new family brought some cloth with you. I'll go get your family now, if that's alright with you. Or do you have any more quick questions?" Severus shook his head.

"Alright, then I'll go get them." Natalie then walked out to the hall, "You may go in now; his check up is done. The next one will be on September 27, here's our card, I hope Mr. Snape feels better."

Mr. Lupin smiled as he took the card, "Me too, and thank you." Natalie shook her head "no need to thank me, just doing my job."

After Natalie shook hands with the Lupins, she walked away as Mrs. Lupin seemed to slide into Severus Snape's room.

"Severus, sweetie, how do you feel?" asked Mrs. Lupin.

"Fine Mrs. Lupin." said Severus. "Call me Aunt or Auntie dear," said Mrs. Lupin.

"Yes…Aunt?" that sounded horrible; maybe it should have been 'Auntie'.

"Dear, come now, give him the clothes, the poor boy is freezing in those big ones." said Mr. Lupin as he looked at his nephew's trembling. Once his wife got worried about something, or someone, she wouldn't rest until she was told that everything was fine, so it was natural that she'd forget the important things.

"I-I'm fine." said Severus, not liking the attention drawn to him so many times.

"Nonsense, you're shaking like a leaf." said Mrs. Lupin as she handed the blue backpack to her husband.

"Remus and I will wait outside" said Mrs. Lupin.

When the door shut behind Remus and his mother, Mr. Lupin looked at Severus "come on lad, hands up."

"I-I can dress myself sir…" said Severus.

"Are you sure?" Severus nodded in assuredly. "Very well then, here you go." Mr. Lupin gave Severus the backpack and walked to a corner, turning his back to Severus. He looked into the backpack, a red jumper and blue jeans. _Why red? _Thought Severus.

Once he changed and folded his hospital rags, (that passed as clothes in the hospital,) on the bed, Severus put the backpack on his shoulder and looked at his Uncle; he knew he should say something to tell him that he was ready, yet this was the only one time he could actually study him without the fear of being hit. Uncle Lyall- that was his name wasn't it? He wasn't sure- had light brown hair. He wore a normal brown jumper and black pants. The man himself was tall and looked quite muscular, not overly muscular, but enough that said he meant business if messed with. The way he stood- back straight, arms crossed- told the world that he was no push over, that he was a determined man who, no doubt, held great knowledge and ability. He reminded Severus of a man who had gone through many tests and trials, and passed them. He definitely looked like a man who knew how to handle any challenges.

"I'm ready sir," said Severus, and Mr. Lupin turned around; his light blue eyes met Severus's dark black ones. Immediately Severus looked down, he was not supposed to look adults in the eyes- that's what his father had said.

A look of worry passed Lyall's eyes. He it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that he'd he'd be able to get Severus out of his shell.

"Severus" the boy flinched.

"I-I'm, s-sorry s-sir."

A look of confusion passed Lyall's face. "Why? Severus, look at me." The boy slowly raised his head, but did not look him in the eyes. Lyall put his hand under Severus' chin and made him look up into his eyes, but the boy's eyes would look only a few seconds at him, then look somewhere else, before briefly flicking back to him. "Severus, look at me." repeated Lyall.

Fearfully, Severus met his eyes, "y-yes sir".

"Severus, I don't want you to call me sir, I want you to call me Uncle, I'm not your boss." said Lyall gently.

"B-but, y-you took m-me in, a-and I-I'm supposed t-to call you s-sir…" stuttered Severus. What was going on? Why was his Uncle insisting on calling him uncle and not sir? His father said he had to call those in charge of him sir or he'd get a great beating. Wait! What if this was a test? Yes, that was it! It was a test!

"No Severus, I may have taken you in, but I'm not your boss. I am your uncle. I took you in because I care about you- do you understand?"

Here it was the test! Hidden in a simple question. Well he knew what to do; he had to show his uncle that he was obedient "Yes sir."

Something flashed in Mr. Lupin's eyes. "No Severus, its Uncle." corrected Mr. Lupin yet again.

"Y-yes sir." continued Severus.

Mr. Lupin sighed "No Severus, I want to be called uncle. Nothing but uncle."

Severus shook his head. "I-its sir. I-it is."

Mr. Lupin put his hands on Severus cheeks. "It's Uncle. Nothing but Uncle." He then kissed Severus on the forehead.

Severus eyes widened, why had his uncle kissed him on the head? His father never gave him a kiss, but that was because his father never loved him. He knew that.

Did his uncle love him? _Well, why else would he do that_? thought Severus and for the first time, without fear, Severus met an adults eyes. In those eyes he saw nothing but love and concern. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't, so he blinked back the tears, sniffing.

"Shh," said Mr. Lupin as he hugged Severus "everything is alright. I'm right here. You're safe, I love you. Shh."

Tears rolled down Severus cheeks, as he sobbed into his Uncles jumper. His Uncle loved him, there was no doubt about it, nobody would kiss another because they hated them; they would do it because they loved them. His Uncle kissed him on the head, so he loved him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," sobbed Severus. "No, don't apologize. You shouldn't apologize, you did nothing wrong." assured his Uncle.

Severus sniffed and tried to make himself stop crying, he was able to get control of himself after a few minutes, but he didn't want to let his uncle go. He felt so safe, and comfortable. His uncle rubbed his back, and then put his hands under his arms, carrying him, putting Severus on his waist and arms around his shoulders, as he rested Severus' head by his neck. "I got you" said Mr. Lupin, rubbing his back.

Severus felt his uncle begin to walk, and heard him open the door. He heard some voices, but he didn't want to open his eyes, even as somebody placed their hand on his shoulder and took away the backpack. He simply tightened his arms around his uncle. He felt his uncle walk again, for a long time, then stop and talk again, after another few minutes, he walked- by now Severus was half asleep- warm air then hit his face. Severus allowed himself to fall asleep. He didn't know why, but he'd been feeling more tired than usual.

**Chapter 3 done!**

**Phew, it seemed that as I kept on typing, the ending of chapter 3 kept going farther and farther away…and farther…and farther…and- well you get what I mean.**

**Anyway, some of you might be wondering "Will Severus befriend the Marauders and vice versa?"**

**The answer is: Yup!...but, we have one little tiny thing. For you see, I realized that….WORMTAIL WILL BE THERE TOO, BECAUSE IT'S THE FIFTH YEAR OF THE MARAUDERS AT HOGWARTS AND I'M SURE THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HATE HIM! BUT WAIT…**

**You get to decided if he stays or not. So for those who vote that Wormtail should stay with the Marauders for the whole entire Hogwarts years, and then betray them like how he did in the Harry Potter stories, please type in the review box "Wormtail stays." As for those who want nothing to do with him, and want Wormtail kicked out, please type in the review box "Give Wormtail a first class ticket to Azkaban." Or something like that, no bad words please. **

**For me personally, I don't care- no I do! HOW DARE YOU WORMTAIL!-but you are the readers, and you know my saying: "readers first". However if I get no votes…then HEHEHEHEHEHE…I'll get to pick.**


End file.
